earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Tionishia
Tionishia was an Ogress that existed during the Modern era, being born in the 1937, 2 yeas before the start of World War II. She was an captive Ogre under the rule of Adolf Hitler, who used Ogres to perfor experiments, specically, H.Y.D.R.A lead by Edwward Richtofen to use an blue cubed known as the Tesseract. Thanfully, due to the Allies and Gregory, they were able to stop H.Y.D.R.A. To keep the orges existence hidden, Gregory performed Divine Protection of Invisiblity, allowing to flee up to the 21st century where they were able to come out of hiding with the Alaska Treaty. Tionishia was then selected to join the Alaska Protection Service to which enforces the agreements of the Alaska Treaty to demi-humans who'd perform actions against it (it's mostly commons sense such as murder, robbery, including sexual activities for obvious reasons). Appearance Tionishia is a very tall woman with tan skin and long flowing hair. She has fangs, pointed ears and very large breasts. In fact, her breasts have been shown to be even bigger than Kimihito's head. One of her most noticable physical features is a single large red horn in her forehead, which connects directly to her skull. It is said to be quite sensitive. In the anime, her horn is a dark purple color instead. She is one of the tallest characters in the series, easily dwarfing any human and most other Liminals. When on missions she wears a bulky suit of armor, which covers everything except her horn. Because of her size, figure and horn, all of her clothes have to be custom-made. Outside of her armor, when on duty, she wears the standard APS uniform, with a long flowing dress-robe under it. Powers & Abilities Powers Ogre Physiology: *'Heavyweight': While Tio seems to keep her weight a secret,> she is still very heavy. This was demonstrated when she tripped and fell on top of Zombina, as the latter complained that she would have been killed by the weight if she wasn't an undead zombie. *'Immense Strength': As an ogre, Tionishia possesses strength far beyond that of any known being. She was shown to easily break through concrete walls. She is also shown effortlessly holding down a furiously struggling Dragonewt, who was shown to be strong enough to easily overpower Lamias. However, it should be noted that said Dragonewt was exposed to cold water only moments before and therefore likely weakened. She is able to lift a full-sized vending machine over her head without strain, and throw it quite a distance away. *'Intimidating Figure': Due to her great size, Tionishia can be quite intimidating when fully clad in her body armor, to the point where even a group of villainous Orcs, who are themselves quite large compared to average humans, were scared of her. Tionishia herself seems to be quite sensitive about this (although the armor completely obscures any details of the wearer's gender). When not in armor, people don't appear to mind being around her; she just happens to attract attention due to her height. Calming Presence: Tio emits a "warm aura", considered motherly in nature, that is able to calm others down with her peaceful presence. It is able to cause stubborn people like Kii to become calm and cooperative and energetic, hardworking people like Polt to become tired and lethargic. Once a person is caught in her warm aura it becomes nearly impossible for them to escape it, until Tio decides to let them go. For these reasons Kimihito sees this ability as very dangerous. He also theorizes it is this aura that allows the many different clashing personalities of the girls in M.O.N. to work together as an effective cohesive unit. Category:Females Category:Demi-Human Category:Ogre Category:Deceased